


Nothing Left Unsaid

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Derek Dies, M/M, Post Season 4, Pre Season 5, but comes back to life so its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek dies and comes back to life. Stiles is angry (and secretly cares a lot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I was very dissatisfied with the way Derek left so I had to rewrite it. With some bonus Sterek, of course. I'm sorry this sucks but I haven't written in aaaages so I apologize for anything that doesn't flow nicely or just plain bad dialogue. I really hate dialogue.
> 
> This is also my very first fic in the Teen Wolf fandom so I'm not 100% familiar with writing Stiles and Derek yet but I tried.
> 
> I own nothing, not beta-read, etc. You know the drill.

Watching Derek get pulled out of the van by a Berserker scared the living daylights out of Stiles. Not quite literally, but it was still terrifying to see Derek, big badass werewolf Derek, get beaten up. He barely even had a chance to defend himself before the Berserker had stabbed him multiple times. Before Stiles had even gotten out of the van, gotten a chance to maybe do something incredibly stupid like trying to pull the Berserker off of Derek, Braeden came, guns blazing and chasing the Berserker away from Derek. He collapsed against the wall and Stiles could do nothing but stare at him in horror. It didn’t look good, seeing as Derek was mostly human now and not able to heal from this.

“How bad is it?” Peter asked, breaking the silence.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Derek insisted. “Just get to Scott. Just find him, I’ll be right behind you. Go.”

“Derek, you’re not fine”, Stiles said, a slightly hysteric tone to his words.

“Just go. Get Scott and get the hell out of here. Stiles, go.” But Stiles didn’t move. He refused to leave Derek here like this, in pain and most likely dying.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, I’m not going anywhere,” Stiles said resolutely. “They’re-” He gestured at Malia, Peter, Liam and Braeden, “perfectly capable of getting Scott and Kira themselves. They don’t need me.” He slid down to sit up against the wall with Derek, pulling the werewolf closer to him so he could rest a bit more comfortably on Stiles’ chest. Up close, his wounds looked even worse and Stiles pressed his hand against them in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He felt more than heard Derek’s ragged breathing and tried not to let utter and complete fear consume him.

“Seems like Lydia was right,” Derek coughed.

“Shut up, sourwolf. We don’t need that pessimism today.” Stiles was no doctor but this wasn’t looking very good for Derek. Where was Melissa when you needed her? Or werewolf healing?

Derek exhaled sharply. “It hurts.”

Stiles grimaced. “I know, big guy. Hold on.”

It was silent for a moment, before Derek spoke up again.

“So you do care about me,” he stated with a dry chuckle, promptly coughing up more blood.

“Of course I do, you idiot”, Stiles replied, pressing his hand tighter to Derek’s wound. “I’ve cared about you for ages, you know that.”

“Since when?”

“The pool. I realized I wasn’t just keeping you up because I needed you to beat the kanima, I was keeping you up because I needed you to survive and there was no way I was gonna let you drown. Entirely for selfish reasons, to be honest.”

“I never knew,” Derek said quietly, after a moment of silence. “I just figured you’d need me to get past the kanima when we’d manage to get out of the pool.”

“You’re not exactly the most observant person when it comes to feelings,” Stiles chuckled.

“Shut up. I know how to do feelings.” He sounded slightly offended.

“Really? So your idea of handling feelings is throwing me against a wall in my own bedroom?”

“To be fair, you almost let me drown so I think we’re even.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t let you drown, I held you up for over two hours. So we’re not even but you can make it up to me by _not dying_ ,” Stiles said, stressing the last words. “Seriously, don’t.”

“I’ll try.” Derek’s chuckle fell short when he broke out into another coughing fit. They heard roaring in the distance. “Stiles, my gun… it’s in the van, you need to get it, okay? It might not kill any Berserkers but it might fend them off long enough for you to get away,” Derek said.

Stiles scoffed. “As if I’m going to leave you here.”

“You have to. Just get the gun, okay? Stiles, get the gun, you’re gonna need it.”

Stiles sighed. “Okay, fine. Stay right there, I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Derek weakly gestured to his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Stiles got up and gently positioned Derek against the wall once more. With his eyes lingering on Derek, he moved towards the van and climbed up into the back to grab Derek’s gun. “Found it!” he called when his hand closed around the gun he’d seen Derek carry earlier. No reply came from outside and Stiles scrambled out of the van. What he saw made an icy hand close around his heart. Derek’s eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving. “Derek? Come on, big guy.” Derek didn’t move and Stiles dropped the gun, safety be damned. He dropped on his knees next to him and tried to find a pulse with shaking hands. “Derek, come on, breathe! You can’t just leave me!” Fear and guilt washed over him when Derek didn’t respond to anything. Derek Hale was dead. He shouldn’t have left him here, not even to get the gun. He clutched Derek to his chest with tears streaming down his face and tried to remember how to breathe.

When the first gunshot went off, Stiles didn’t move. Bullets flying around him, the Calaveras shooting at Kate trying to escape but none of it mattered because Stiles had failed Derek and Derek was dead. Someone grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and shook him. “Come on, we need to go. Stiles, come on!” He only recognized the voice as Scott’s because they’d been brothers for years but Stiles somehow didn’t register what he said.

“Derek, we need to take Derek,” Stiles said, eyes focusing on Scott, who seemed unharmed. “I’m not leaving without him.”

“Stiles, get in the van. We’ll get Derek. Go!” Scott pulled Stiles’ arms off of Derek and dragged him away. Stiles tried to fight him, tried to get back to Derek but Scott was infinitely stronger and carried him back to the van.

“Scott, we need to take Derek, we can’t leave him here, we can’t!” Stiles turned around, looked back at the place where Derek’s body was.

Only it was gone. Like he had vanished into thin air. Stiles stared blankly at the empty spot against the wall. Not only had he failed Derek, he couldn’t even bring his body home to bury.

A wolf howled into the night sky. It wasn’t Scott, or Liam, or Peter. It was an actual wolf, a black one and its eyes glowed blue. Like a werewolf’s. Stiles’ heart stopped for a moment – could it be…? It made no sense but a tiny flicker of hope lit up inside his chest. It attacked Kate, slashed her throat and chest open before _shifting_.

It was Derek.

Of course it was Derek. Only Derek would die and then come back to life as a huge wolf. God, Stiles hoped Kate would actually die this time.

“You were dead,” Kate whispered.

“No, I was evolving,” Derek answered. Stiles felt like he was dreaming. “Something you’ll never do.” Araya Calavera aimed her rifle and shot, one wolfsbane-laced bullet right between Kate’s eyes. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and with one last, incredibly dissatisfying gasp, she drew her last breath. _Ding dong, the witch is dead_ , Stiles thought subconsciously, focusing on Derek.

Derek turned to them and smiled when he saw Scott and Kira with them.

“Derek, you asshole!” Stiles yelled. Not entirely what he wanted to say, but yeah, that worked too. “You complete and utter asshole!” He stalked over to Derek and punched him in the chest. It probably hurt him more than it hurt Derek, anyway. “You died! I held your dead body in my arms!”

“Stiles-” Derek tried.

“No, you don’t get to talk! You died, Derek. Did you know you’d come back to life? Or did you send me to the van so I didn’t have to see you die? Is that it?” Stiles knew he was yelling but he didn’t care that everyone could hear. Everyone should hear how mad he was. Randomly dying and coming back to life while letting him think he was dead? Not cool.

“Stiles-”

“Because that is the most idiotic thing I’ve ever heard of! You can’t just send me away when you’re dying and expect me to be okay with it!”

“Stiles, I didn’t know I was going to come back to life-”

“Shut up, I’m really mad at you right now.” Stiles didn’t notice he was holding on to Derek’s biceps until Derek looked at his hands pointedly. “Shut up,” Stiles mumbled.

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Derek said softly.

“Scare me? It’s not a Halloween prank, you died!”

“I’m very sorry.” They’d moved closer together and everyone had backed off to give them some space.

“Could you maybe like warn me next time you die and get resurrected?” Stiles asked quietly, fresh out of energy to yell at Derek some more.

“I was evolving,” Derek corrected him, teasing twinkle in his eyes.

“Fine, just warn me next time you _evolve_ , okay? I hate thinking you’re dead and all that. Next time I’ll leave you here, I swear to God.” Stiles was acutely aware of Derek’s warm skin under his hands, but he liked it. He liked Derek alive and warm and breathing. “You know what, just don’t die again. I don’t think my poor heart can handle it.” Before he knew it, he had two arms full of warm Derek Hale, drawing him into a tight hug.

“I didn’t know you cared so much,” Derek said softly into his ear.

Stiles scoffed. “Yeah, you did. Asshole.”

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 didn't happen and Derek and Stiles live happily ever after! *sticks fingers in ears and hums loudly to ignore canon*
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://tylerhoechlni.tumblr.com)!


End file.
